Conversation Stoppers
by katiekat784
Summary: Because sometimes you just need your old friend to help you deal with the problem that no oneelse understands. Just two old Gallagher Girl graduates catching up with each other over a cup of coffee.


**_Disclaimer: I don't own anything that's familiar _**

**Spoilers: I guess GG4 and the episode when Nell refuses to give up her IQ **

**Conversation Stoppers**

I closed my umbrella as I stepped in the café and went to the far corner where she was reading the newspaper and sipping her coffee; waiting for me.

I couldn't help but think that she was the perfect example of why you shouldn't judge a person at first glance. She was a small, petite fiery redhead that could take out the whole café if she wanted to and she'd do it without breaking a sweat.

"Abby," she exclaimed as she got up and hugged me.

"Nell," I greeted warmly as I sat down.

I noticed that she had already bought me a coffee. "Thanks,"

"No problem. Now what is it that you wanted to talk to me about?" She asked

"She's back," I said knowing I wouldn't have to elaborate.

She nodded, not looking surprised. "I know,"

I raised a perfectly arched eyebrow and waited for her to continue. "I got a visit from Joe, last week."

This time both of my eyebrows shot up. "What,"

"Yeah, I know. Imagine my surprise when he knocked on my door at two thirty in the morning. He told me about Cammie. He also -"

"He's part of the circle Nell," I interrupted

"No, it's not possible, he...he can't be."

"I know that it's hard to believe but think about it. He's always seemed to know more than he led on and it's the way the circle has worked for years, generations."

"But Abby, we know him," she argued out of disbelief.

"No Nell, we don't," I answered, not believing that those words were coming out of my mouth.

"What happens now?" She questioned defeated

"Now when we see him, we bring him in," I sighed

I took a sip of my coffee, giving her time to process even though I knew that no amount of time would help us understand this.

"So how's Eric?" I asked after a few minutes, deciding that a change of topic would be best.

She smiled, "he's good, great actually."

"Something happened, spill," I demanded

A faint blush rose to her cheeks and her eyes twinkled as she spoke. "Nothing's going on."

"Fine, don't tell me. Just remember, I have my ways." I teased

"Yeah, I know your ways. I taught you some of them, remember?"

I laughed, "Of course, how could I forget."

"What about you, who's wrapped around Abigail Cameron's finger?" She asked smiling and I immediately sobered.

"Abby, you okay, you zoned out for a minute." she asked hesitantly

"What sorry, yeah I'm fine."

"Seriously, what's up?" She asked

"Can we please change the topic of my love life, or rather lack of one." I said lightly but I knew she realized what I was doing.

"Sure," she agreed

We spoke for another ten minutes before she stopped in mid sentence. "Abby, you're not even paying attention. Really, what's on your mind?"

I sighed, "Edward's back, he's teaching at Gallagher."

"Edward, as in Edward Townsend?" She questioned, wanting to know if she heard me correctly.

"Yeah, the one and only," I clarified sarcastically

"What, why," she asked confused

"Why do you think?" I responded sharper than I wanted to.

She shook her head, "Joe,"

I nodded and she questioned, "What happened between the two of you?"

"What happened with Joe and me or Edward and me?" I asked, swishing around the remaining coffee in the cup.

"You know who and you're avoiding the question, Abby." She stated, after giving me a pointed look.

Sighing, I replied, "Can you blame me?"

"Abby," she warned

"It's a long story, one that I'd rather not say." I told her, really not wanting to talk about it.

"I've got time."

"There's no getting out of this, is there?"

When she shook her head, I took in a deep breath, "We were doing a recon mission in Dubai. We got made and he pulled a gun out and I knew that we were going to die. But before he passed out I told him that I…I loved him. Anyways, when we woke up, we were in a helicopter they sent for our rescue."

"He doesn't remember, does he?"

I shrugged, "He says that he doesn't remember but there are times when I think he does, little glimpses of recognition but we haven't said anything about it and that's the way it'll stay." I demanded with a look of my own.

"But Abby," she started

"No, Nell, I'm serious. Now, can we drop this?" I pleaded

"Okay, fine," she said, reluctantly

Nell's phone started ringing. "Hello, yeah okay, I'll be up at ops in ten minutes, bye."

She put the phone down and looked at me. "Nell, I understand, go safe the world."

She placed a five dollar bill on the table. "We'll talk soon, okay."

"Yeah, and by then you and boy wonder better have gotten somewhere," I teased

She shook her head at me. "Goodbye Abby,"

"See you soon, Nell," I responded after giving her a quick hug.

She was about to leave, when I stopped her with a question. "He doesn't know does he?"

She turned to look at me, "He doesn't know what?"

"That you're a Gallagher Girl, what your IQ is," I told her.

"No, none of them do. Well, except for –"

"Henrietta Lange," I finished for her.

"Yeah, and I don't doubt that she knows about who us Gallagher Girls really are," she replied with a small grinand left.

I watched her walk out into the crisp air and crowded streets. I payed the bill and left the café, not realizing that our conversation was overheard.

**Well I hope that you enjoyed this one-shot. I got the idea when Nell refused to give her IQ to Eric and I thought to myself "What if Nell was Gallagher Girl and friends with Abby when she was younger?". This has actually been collecting dust on my laptop for a few months and I thought that I might as well post it. Thanks for reading and please review. **


End file.
